


Sweet Tooth

by Shadow15



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Peter is Nineteen, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, References to Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: When Wade comes home to find Peter on his couch, fluff ensues.  Peter always gets his way when it comes to Wade.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift for my friend. I never really read or write Deadpool, so this is my first time with him as a centric character. Also, Peter is based off Tom Holland's character, but feel free to use your imagination if you prefer one of the other actors better :)

Wade was quickly becoming used to arriving home and finding a certain someone had let themselves in during his absence, and it seemed today was no exception.  He’d opened his front door and stepped inside, and beneath his mask, he could only smirk at the nineteen-year-old seated on his couch. 

“Thought you were busy today, Peter.” Wade’s fingers danced tentatively on the top of his mask at his internal debate on whether or not to pull it off.  On one hand, Peter never seemed to care whenever he was exposed to the world, but on the other… Even if Peter wasn’t disgusted in his disfigurements,  _ he  _ still was self-conscious.    

But Peter’s smile was so innocent, so content and happy and Wade knew he was  _ safe  _ in pulling off the stupid mask he  _ knew  _ he was hiding behind like it was a goddamn safety blanket or some shit.  “I thought I was going to be, but Aunt May was busy, and no one else needed my help.” 

Wade tossed the mask carelessly behind him as he moved to sit beside Peter.  He held no hesitation in wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulders and tugging him tight against his body.  His hot breath billowed against Peter’s ear as he murmured, “They clearly don’t know what they’re missing out on if they’re only using you as backup.” 

Peter shook his head, and his smile never faltered.  “I’m a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man; I like how things are.” 

Wade hummed in consideration.  “You know what I’d like?” 

Peter’s cheeks flushed scarlet, and his head ducked as he punched light-heartedly at Wade’s arm.  “P-pervert…” 

Wade’s lips formed a grin.  He nuzzled his nose against Peter’s neck and murmured, “I was talking about some drinks.  But a blowjob would be nice, too.” 

Peter’s cheeks became impossibly red now, and his tone was stuttery.  “G-get your mind o-out of the gutter…” 

“Oh?  But you’re the one who  _ thought  _ it.” Wade’s grin widened.  “What does that say about you?” 

“T-that I know you t-too well…” Peter was so shy, and it was one of the things Wade found endearing about his lover.  

Wade’s chuckle was so hot against Peter’s neck, Peter’s skin tingled with desire as a shudder rippled down his spine.  He jumped to his feet, his shy smile still present as he gestured his thumb to the kitchen behind them so he could excuse himself to get some drinks. 

“So, I was thinking.” Wade spread himself out against the back of his couch as he made himself comfortable.  “We can order in food, drink enough alcohol to get smashed…” 

In the kitchen, Peter bit his lip in embarrassment as he guessed what was coming next.  “...”

“After that, we can go try our luck at taking down some sort of crime syndicate blind drunk.” 

“O-oh.” Peter couldn’t help but voice his astonishment; he certainly hadn’t expected  _ that _ .  

Wade laughed.  He tilted his head back to smirk at Peter.  “Still got your mind in the gutter? I’m not  _ that  _ much of a horndog.” 

Peter looked away.  “You are…” 

Wade shrugged.  “S’pose you have a point, actually.  Anyway, how ‘bout it? Sound fun?” 

“Mr. Stark would kill me if I said yes.” A fond smile replaced Peter’s shy one.  

Wade waved his hand dismissively as his lover started returning to the couch with glasses in hand.  “He can’t if he doesn’t know it’s you, babe. Wear my suit; we can fuck shit up even more with  _ two _ Deadpools.” 

“I’ll pass,” Peter said softly as he passed one of the glasses to Wade.  “I’ll stay as Spider-Man. But we can still drink and have dinner.”

“And then fuck.” 

Peter choked on his own saliva at the bold statement.  He knew he should have gotten used to how blunt and straightforward Wade was, but still…

Peter never could seem to stop being caught off-guard by Wade.  

“Just putting it out there.” Wade shrugged again.  “I mean, we could always watch a movie or something, but I thought you’ve already seen every movie in existence, so…” 

Peter chuckled.  He curled himself up against Wade and snuggled in under the man’s arm.  He loved how safe he felt with Wade, how warm and protected he was whenever they were together.  “Of course not. I wanna go see a movie at the cinema, though.” 

“How many times have you seen it already?” Wade spoke in a knowing tone, and Peter couldn’t help but scratch at his chin sheepishly.

“...Three…” Peter’s sheepish expression grew.  

Wade kissed Peter’s temple.  “Of course we can go see it. Wanna get really really drunk and then sneak in?” 

Peter nodded.  He tried not to indulge in Wade’s insane ideas of fun - mostly because they’d get him killed in an instant - but some of the more harmless things Wade suggested he usually went along with.  He was a good kid, but sometimes it was fun seeing what he could get away with before anyone (cough cough; Aunt May and Mr. Stark) realised it was him. 

“And then sex afterwards.” 

Peter coughed up his liquor this time.  He leant into the large hand patting his back, and once he had caught his breath, he looked back at Wade with eyes glimmering from affection.  “Of course.” 

* * *

 

Peter loved cuddling.  He also loved movies. So it was only natural that when Wade combined the two of them together, Peter was at his happiest - the only problem was, it was at the expense of everyone else around them.

“Can you move your feet…?” 

Peter turned his head to the side of look at the moviegoer next to Wade unfortunate enough to have had Wade spread his legs over their lap so Wade’s head could rest on Peter’s shoulder easily.

“Can you shut up?” Wade responded in a mocking manner.  

Peter touched Wade’s elbow and murmured, “Be nice…” 

Wade shrugged. He turned his attention back to the man next to him. “Sorry, we’re drunk.  You heard the kid; be nice.” 

“I meant  _ you,”  _ Peter scoffed.  “Feet down.” 

Wade grumbled, but he did as instructed.  “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Peter’s body shivered pleasantly when Wade kissed the side of his neck.  “I am adorable…” 

“You are,” Wade promised.  He wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him closer.  “You are the cutest thing ever. Like a puppy crossed with another puppy.” 

“So… A puppy?” Peter’s lips tugged up so high, his eyes crinkled. 

Wade hummed.  “If you want to call it that.  I’m getting tired. How long is this movie?” 

“The opening credits only  _ just  _ finished!” Peter cried incredulously. 

“Ah.  Well, I’m drunk.” Wade snuggled in closer.  “And you’re warm.” 

Peter slid down slightly in his seat so he could tilt towards Wade and cuddle easier.  His lips kissed Wade’s earlobe as he murmured, “Watch the movie, please. It’s really good.” 

“I suppose I can do that for  _ you _ , but none of these other assholes are getting anything from me.” 

Peter laughed.  He patted Wade’s shoulder affectionately. “Thanks.  I’d get so jealous.” 

“That’s the plan~” Wade hummed. 

Chuckles next escaped Peter’s throat.  He dropped his head to rest against the top of Wade’s head.  “Thanks for bringing me…” 

“Anything for  _ you _ ,” Wade whispered.  With that, he settled himself in and waited patiently for the movie to finish.  

  
  
  
  



End file.
